the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Susan Test version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Susan Test (Johnny Test) Extras with Susan: Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test), Lumpy, and Roo (Winnie the Pooh; as Susan's brothers) Toto: Pooka (Anastasia) Scarecrow: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Tin Man: Winnie the Pooh Cowardly Lion: Gabumon (Digimon) Extra with Gabumon: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Ozma: Ariel (The Little Mermaid; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Ariel: Flounder (The Little Mermaid) Extra companions: Eric, Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper, and Sebastian can be the court composer accompanying Eric's quest), Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Their dream is to own an Australian-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom) Mombi/Extra with Spectra: Ember (Danny Phantom; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Good Witch of the South: Adult Nala (The Lion King) Wicked Witch of the East: Laylamon (Digimon Fusion; Already deceased) Munchkins: Jungle Cubs Emerald City Gatekeeper: Piximon (Digimon) Emerald City Cabby: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Horse of a Different Color: Mule of a Different Color (OC character) Emerald City Salon Workers: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Wizard: Leomon (Digimon) Winkie Guards: Aztec guards Nikko the Flying Monkey: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Flying Monkeys: Assorted bats Poppies: Killer Octopi Kalidah: Kimeramon (Digimon) Witch's wolves: White Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Witch's crows: Shadow Murkrow (OC Pokemon characters) Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Ariel's real parents: King Triton and Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid) Aunt Em: Didi Pickles (Rugrats) Uncle Henry: Stu Pickles (Rugrats) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Tommy, Angelica, and Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Susie Charmichael, and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up; With Angelica as a good girl) Extras with the Kansas group: The Rugrats Kids' Families, Spike, and Fifi (Rugrats) Almyra Gulch: Magica de Spell (Ducktales (1987)) Professor Marvel: Wizardmon (Digimon) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Susan) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Lumpy) and Topaz Gloves (For Roo) Extra magic weapon: Elemental Scepter List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Didi, Stu, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Susan) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Dawson, Susan, Gil, Lumpy, and Roo) 4 Cub Land Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Tigress, Nala, and Jungle Cubs) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Jungle Cubs) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Ariel) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Susan) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Tigger, Susan, Gil, Lumpy, and Roo) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Ember) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Pooh, Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, and Tigger) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Ariel) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Gabumon, Matt, Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Tigger, and Pooh) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Ariel, Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Tigger, Pooh, Gabumon, Matt, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Eric) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Crash's Group, except Aku-Aku and Coco) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Crash's Group and Susan's Group) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Ariel) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Ember) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Susan, Ariel, Matt, and Gabumon) 19 Killer Octopi Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Susan's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22 I See the Light (Performed by Susan, Ariel, Gil, and Eric) 23 Distant Melody (Performed by Susan, Gil, Lumpy, and Roo) 24 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Leomon) 25 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Susan's Group) 26 The Jitterbug (Performed by Susan's Group) 27 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Spectra, Ember, and Aztec Guards) 28 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Susan) 29 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Tigger, Pooh, Gabumon, Matt, Eric, and Crash's Group) 30 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Ariel) 31 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32 Already Home (Performed by Tigress, Nala, Susan's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Susan) 34 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Susan Test version) Chapter 2: Magica's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Dawson's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Cub Land/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Ariel's Life in Ember's Tower/Eric and Sebastian Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Tigger/Ember's Manipulation on Ariel Chapter 7: Meeting Pooh/Eric and Sebastian Takes Ariel Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Gabumon and Matt/Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Eric Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Eric/Meeting Crash's Group Chapter 10: Picked On by Crash's Group, Except Aku-Aku and Coco/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Tiny's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: The Kimeramon's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Ariel Stands Up to Ember Chapter 14: Killer Octopi/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Susan’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Spectra and Ember Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Susan Test version) Chapter 18: Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Pooka, and Ariel Captured/Ariel Deceived by Ember Chapter 19: Pooka, Flounder, and Sebastian Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Ariel Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Susan Test version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Susan Test version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Susan Test version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Susan Test Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Susan Test version) For third and final sequel: Ariel of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies